


You're Our Baby

by Bandoms_only



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Na Jaemin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandoms_only/pseuds/Bandoms_only
Summary: Lately, Jaemin had been ignoring Renjun and Jeno confusing the two on what was going on. But after a month of hiding, they set out to find out what is wrong with their boyfriend.





	You're Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing NoRenMin! I just feel like Jaemin is the designated soft boy in this trio instead of the classic innocent Renjun. All Jaemin wants is to be loved <3
> 
> Just updated with grammer/spelling corrections. If you spot anymore, please let me know. Thank you :)

Lately, Jaemin had been ignoring Renjun and Jeno, confusing the two on what they could have done to upset the boy. For the past two weeks, both boys had tried to corner Jaemin to find out what was wrong, but he was rarely ever alone having attached himself to Donghyuck despite them living in separate dorms. Being an advocate for skinship, Hyuck never complained about Jaemin’s sudden clinginess, rather welcoming it with open arms. This made it virtually impossible for Renjun and Jeno to pry Jaemin away, since Donghyuck would just glare at them when they tried to interrupt their cuddle sessions. Knowing this, Jaemin knew Hyuck would be a safe place for him to hide from his boyfriends without it looking too suspicious, though Hyuck was not oblivious and had practically forced the reasoning out of Jaemin before complying, (“you know I’m not stupid right, I can tell you’re hiding something”). Jaemin managed to keep up with his antics for a solid month, and by then, his blatant act of avoidance started to grind Renjun and Jeno in the worst way possible.

 

Call him stupid (which he is), but Jaemin’s reason for suddenly ignoring his boyfriend was purely done out of self-loathing, and a tiny bit of jealousy. Since joining promotions again, Jaemin spent the better portions of his night trolling social media forums to keep up appearances and see how people were reacting to him. One night, after watching a countless number of fancams, he came across a NoRen video from the We Young era. Captivated by his boyfriends’ chemistry, he found himself watching more and more, whilst simultaneously falling into a pit of self-doubt and self-worth. Next thing he knew, he was torturing himself scrolling through the comment section where multitudes of fans posted their observations on the obvious love that resonated in the boys’ eyes. One comment however, captured Jaemin’s attention like no other.

 

 

**_1 week ago_ **

**_NorenSupremist127: things were so much better when Jaemin wasn’t around it’s so obvious he’s jealous Jeno will never love him like he does Renjun, and now he’s coming between them. He should just go away ugh_ **

**_View 100+ replies_ **

****

Now part of Jaemin was and is aware he should just ignore the comment and focus on the fans who came to his defence, but a small voice in the back of his head began with malicious taunts; the more Jaemin listened, the more he believed. Which brings us to the current situation at hand, where Jaemin is actively avoiding all forms of contact with Renjun and Jeno, so he doesn’t have to face the crippling reality of them ditching him when they realise he’s not worth their time. Even though that would never happen.

 

Jaemin was very proud of himself, he had managed to have as limited contact as possible with the two people who he craved the most (though he was dying inside), and he managed to do it successfully without much questioning from the hyungs, namely Ten who shared a dorm with him.

 

Unbeknownst to Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno were scheming how they could get to their boyfriend without having to face Hyuck’s wrath, who became the self-proclaimed Jaemin protection squad, and they knew just the perfect time to do it. Since Donghyuck was a very busy person, doing work with both Dream and 127, the boys knew the perfect time to ‘attack’ would be while Hyuck was with 127 because Jaemin wouldn’t have anyone to cling to. Well he had Jisung, but Jisung would sacrifice him if it meant his cheeks had a moment of peace.

 

Jaemin had monthly physiotherapy check ups to make sure his back didn’t act up while performing. So while he was gone, Renjun bribed Chenle into taking Jisung somewhere away from the dorm, and Ten was already out spending the day with Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas. When he came back, the dorm was eerily dark making him cautiously call out a weak, “I’m h-home.” Receiving no response, Jaemin concluded that no one was home, though the chills across the back of his neck said otherwise. Regardless, he shuffled to his room knowing the way in the darkness. Just as he placed his bag on the floor, his bedside lamp suddenly turned on, and there sat Renjun with is his arms folded across his chest. Alarmed, Jaemin quickly moved towards the door, but was blocked in his advances by Jeno (who he had just noticed) wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s middle. After ending his pointless escape attempt, which the older boys were not amused by, he let out a quiet sigh, “H-hey what’s up? Long time no see…” All three boys cringed at Jaemin’s attempt to be nonchalant.

 

“Why have you been avoiding us?” Of course, the ever so blunt Renjun asked. It would be him considering he tended to be more straightforward no matter what was happening around. For example, how Renjun chooses to ignore the fact that Jaemin felt a bit uncomfortable at his forwardness by further pressing on the issue he's so desperately been trying to avoid. Thank god for Jeno.

 

“Babe let’s just take a step back and let Nana breath,” and although he meant no harm, the pet name affected Jaemin a lot more than he would like to admit. For him, it was just a reminder of all the painful thoughts and feelings he’d been mauling over in his mind.

 

“I-I… it’s just that… I don’t think you guys need me,” his voice barely over a whisper. “I mean, I’m not doing you any good, and you can’t spend as much time together because you’re always having to look out for me. I’m such a burden… and I guess I just wanted to relieve you both of having to pretend like you like me.” Both Renjun and Jeno were shocked at the revelation, but they could sense Jaemin wanted to say more, so they let him continue without interruption. “I’m nothing special, and sometimes I wonder why either of you are with me when you’re so perfect for each other without my annoying presence. S-so I just thought I’d give you the space you deserved, so when you finally realise I’m not much, it won’t hurt as much when you inevitable leave me.” Although it hurt to say those words, Jaemin felt somewhat of a relief finally saying all the things he kept inside. Even though Donghyuck had been a comfort to him, he didn’t know the full of what Jaemin was feeling.

 

Renjun and Jeno were left gobsmacked. How could their Nana think so poorly of himself? How could he doubt their love for him? Suddenly, a fit of rage washed over Jeno. “Why would you even say something so stupid?!” Renjun trying his best to calm Jaemin down as the boy sobbed more at Jeno’s words, “Jeno! Watch it,” he reprimanded sternly. As Jeno started pacing around the room, Renjun brought their teary boyfriend to sit down on the bed.

 

Choosing his words carefully, Renjun spoke, “Minnie, you know we love you right? Why would you think you aren’t made for us? We would never want anyone but you, and we aren’t complete without you.” He felt a wave of guilt and shame that he was unable to recognise Jaemin’s emotional turmoil. Even though they weren’t at fault, Renjun felt as though he and Jeno had push Jaemin into doubting his stance in their relationship, and that’s why he looked for solace in Donghyuck’s arms. Jeno had calmed down by now taking his place on Jaemin’s other side.

 

“Renjunnie’s right Nana. We love you very much, and nothing and no one could ever change that.” He nuzzled his head into the side of Jaemin’s neck placing a light kiss there, “I’m sorry I yelled. I just couldn’t bear to think that you had doubts about our love for you when you’re our everything. I need you Jaemin. We both do.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t want to worry you with my feelings.”

 

“And you thought ignoring us was the way to make us _not_ worry,” Renjun added sarcastically. “How’d that work out for you?”

 

“I guess I went about it the wrong way,” Jaemin started giggling.

 

“You think?” Renjun pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “What even made you feel that way baby?”

 

“Erm,” Jaemin coughing slightly, “well you see, I was watching some fancams and then I saw a comment under a video of you guys saying how you didn’t need me… and that I should just disappear. I know it was pretty dumb of me to believe them but-"

 

Jeno creased his eyebrows while Renjun let out a scoff of disbelief. “Don’t ever believe something like that ever again okay. We’re here for you and you can always come talk to us, even if you think it’s stupid. You’re our baby Nana,” and with that, Jeno captured his lips in a breath stealing kiss, only pulling away when Renjun whined ‘my turn’.

 

The rest of the day was spent sharing kisses and cuddling on Jaemin’s bed whilst Renjun and Jeno whispered sweet nothings and words of reassurance in his ears between kisses. When the other members finally returned to the dorm, they found the boys snuggled up together asleep, Renjun and Jeno’s arms securely wrapped around Jaemin’s waist.

 

Jaemin was finally at peace with all his doubts kissed away.

 

Renjun and Jeno were finally at peace with their baby right where he belonged, safe in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think, any and all feedback is welcome :p


End file.
